


When You Were Young

by orphan_account



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened if Alec, somehow, got the courage to tell Jace his feelings? How well does it go and what happens when he confesses?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Were Young

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I have to admit, I am TERRIBLE at summaries so I need to apologize for that right now. Anyways, this is a little (what the fuck, it's seven pages in word, that's not 'little'!) story I wrote, inspired by the song When You Were Young by the Killers. For the most part it's based around the chorus and the few lines before it I believe? I'm not quite sure sorry. So yeah. Enjoy. (Also this is my first Malec/third person story, I am so sorry if it sucks ass)

Alec burst out of the Institute’s front doors, absolutely livid. The old, rusty hinges groaned in protest and the wooden doors cracked slightly from the force that came from the young Shadowhunter slamming them forward. Hot tears rolled down Alec’s cheeks, flying from his face at the speed he ran. He put his forearm to his face to catch the salty substance on his worn sweater.

“Alec! Wait!” A voice called out after him, causing Alec’s throat to tighten, giving him an extra boost to run faster. His feet roughly pounded the concrete, causing gravel to fly up behind him as he went. Sobs shook his body that kept tripping him up every once in a while.

                He ran and ran until his legs ached from all the force he used to distance himself from the Institute. He managed to get to Central Park before collapsing on a park bench. The bench was a bit damp but at this point Alec could have gotten rained on with demon blood and ichor and he could have cared less.

                Alec buried his face in his hands, calloused from years of training and hunting. He ran them though his black as midnight hair and willed himself to sob as quietly as possible so people wouldn’t stare. He, honestly, didn’t like the attention. People only glanced over when he let out a shaky breath but glance is all they did. This is New York, no one really cares.

 _‘Why did I tell him?’_ Alec thought. _‘He would have never known if I kept my fucking mouth shut and I wouldn’t be here right now, wallowing in my self-pity…’_ The scene replayed in his mind over and over like a broken record and no matter how much he willed it to go away, it never did.

_He put a hand on Jace’s toned shoulder to stop his swift movements to get to the dining hall. When the fuck was this boy not in the goddamn kitchen?_

_“Um, Jace? Can I speak with you for a second…in private?” Alec asked with an anxious smile across his lips._

_“Sure,” He noticed the nervous smile and quirked an eyebrow. “, something wrong? Oh it’s not Izzy’s turn to cook tonight is it? By the Angel, my stomach is already churning in disgust…and from hunger. I am dying.”_

_“Well, yeah, I think she is…Taki’s might be a good idea but that’s not why I need to talk to you.” Alec dropped his hand from Jace’s shoulder and fiddled with the string on the end of his sweater nervously._

_“Oh?” A mischievous smirk tugged at the corner of the blonde shadowhunder’s mouth and he wiggled his eyebrow suggestively. “Does Alec finally got himself a lady friend?” A light blush creeped up to Alec’s cheeks. “No!”_

_“Come on, spill it!”_

_“You sound like Isabelle.” Jace rolled his eyes at the distractor but pushed on anyways. “What does she look like? A cute little brunette with pretty green eyes that just pop out at you or-”_

_“ JACE! It’s not a girl! It’s you!” An exasperated Alec shouted. He brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes, slightly frustrated. Jace may be hot but he’s annoying as hell._

_“Wha-?” Was all Jace managed. He had a look on his face, his head cocked to the side. It was very similar to how puppies looked at something that they are trying to figure out. Alec pushed his sleeves up a little._

_“Look, Jace, I like you, ok? More than a best friend or adopted brother. More like lovers would.” He covered his mouth, knowing he could have worded it way better than that but being around Jace made his mind scatter and get cloudy, completely dispersing what he previously prepared._

_They stood in complete silence for a minute, though it seemed like hours. Jace just stared at him with this completely blank expression before weakly clearing his throat._

_“Alec…I know I’m pretty hot and can’t keep the ladies, and I suppose men, off…but I have a girlfriend and…” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, biting his lip as he searched for his words. Alec must have really caught him off guard, it was unlike Jace to not be able to retort with something at all._

_Alec chuckled bitterly and choked on the next words he mumbled, fighting back tears. “N-no, Jace, I get it. Y-you’re capable of loving your_ blood sister _but not me. No. It’s f-fine. W-whatever.”_

_A tear, full of self-loathing and regret, rolled down his cheek and he quickly turned on his heel to hide it from Jace. A warm hand gently touched his shoulder._

_“Alec, I’m sorry. It’s just that you’re more like a brother to me and it’d be weird-” Alec smacked his hand fiercely._

_“And dating Clary isn’t weird somehow?!” Alec snarled. Jace, being the stubborn asshole he is firmly grasped Alec’s shoulder again._

_“Alec, you don’t understand…it’s…complicated.” Alec jerked away from him._

_“Don’t touch me Jace…” He spat with venom between his teeth, grit together roughly with brute force. Jace grabbed his upper arm in a tight grip, getting a little angry._

_“Alec-”_

_“I SAID DON’T TOUCH ME, JONATHAN! WHAT PART OF THAT DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND!?” Alex screamed. Jace shrunk back in both shock by being called Jonathan by Alec of all people and the fact that the quiet and reserved_ Alexander Lightwood _yelled at him for something other than eating all of the Debby Cakes in the pantry. This moment of hesitation by Jace gave Alec enough time to race out of the Institute before Isabelle came from the kitchen to investigate._

                Alec, weakly, shook his head to dispel the memory for the third time in a 5 minute period. He slowly looked up from his hands when he heard faint footsteps coming from his right. Alec groaned silently, hoping it wasn’t Isabelle or, God forbid, Jace coming for him.

                The figure strutted into the lights that lined the sidewalks in the park. Green-gold cat eyes glowed faintly beneath spiky and very glittery black hair. Red charcoal eye shadow that covered his entire eye lid was visible around his eyes and his lips were shiny with purple lipstick covered in a black gloss. He wore a red shirt, cut to show off his toned stomach and the fact that he had no belly button. Tight, rainbow leather pants clung to his long legs stopping where knee high boots with sequins began. A long shimmery cloak hung off his shoulders, connected by a single silver chain. It billowed as he casually walked and glitter followed him in a trail, falling from his exposed skin covered in the stuff.

                Alec recognized the man at once. Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn. He apparently had his Glamour up because everyone he passed didn’t even glance over at him and with someone as sexy, sparkly, and shiny as him, well, stuck out like a sore thumb to say the least.

                Knowing Magnus, he would come over if he spotted him; he shrunk back into the bench and curled up as small as physically possible for an 18 year old who is kinda buff from years of training. Unfortunate for Alec, Magnus’s cat eyes caught sight of his blue eyes, instantly recognizing the gorgeous shade of blue that filled his irises.

                Magnus’s purple, lip gloss clad, lips spread into a wide grin and his stride changed from a casual one to a more determined, confident one. He veered off the sidewalk to the bench Alec was curled up on and sat down, crossing his legs and draping his arms over the back post.

“Hello Alexander, fancy seeing you here.” He giggled. “It’s a surprisingly lovely night out tonight isn’t it?”

                No response came from the Shadowhunter; he didn’t even move or look over. Magnus made a face of slightly confusion before chuckling to break the silence.

“You know, I don’t believe you ever called me Alexander.” Alec looked up and rested his chin on his arms.

“I’m sorry about that Magnus…I’ve been busy and I didn’t know that you were actually serious…” He muttered in a gloomy tone.

“Oh course I was serious, I wouldn’t kid about that would I?” Alec shrugged his shoulders and hid his mouth behind his arms, his nose and slightly puffy eyes still above them. The warlock squinted his eyes and leaned over a bit to see if his eyes were correct. He noticed Alec’s sort of puffy and something that was previously wet streaked his cheeks.

                Magnus tentatively stuck a hand out and grazed Alec’s cheek to wipe the tears. He flinched at Magnus’s touch but leaned into it slightly. A sad smile spread across the flamboyant warlock’s lips as he gently cupped the young Shadowhunter’s left cheek, turning him to face him.

 “Have you been crying, dear?” Alec bit his lip lightly as he stared into the green-gold orbs in front of him. He wouldn’t be able to lie to him.

“Y-yes, I-I have…” He managed before choking on newly found tears. Magnus held Alec’s face in both of his blue fishnet gloved hands, wiping the few stray tears away as soon as they fell with a frown on his face.

“Oh dear…don’t cry now, Alexander. It’ll be alright…” Magnus whispered softly, hoping to calm the boy.

Alec stared up at Magnus and pulled his face out of his grip with a bitter sweet smile across his lips; Prints of the warlock’s rings were already present in his skin.

“No it won’t, Magnus, you don’t understand…” Alec said, slightly muffled since he curled back up into a ball, hiding his mouth behind his arms.

“No, I wouldn’t. Especially because of the fact that you haven’t said why or what’s put you into this state of sadness.” He said frowning and slightly annoyed at the obvious. Alec sighed and explained the situation to him as briefly as possible, choking on his words a bit as he fought tears. When he finished they sat in silence for a moment.

“Oh. I see. Love.” Was all Magnus said in response along with a small chuckle. Then he turned to Alec slightly. “Well, Alexander, I’m sure everything will be quite alright, maybe a bit awkward as to be expected in a situation such as yours but, given time, I’m sure Jace will forget about this evening’s events and shall move on and you will too.”

                Alec said nothing in response but he knew Magnus was right. It can’t be horrible forever and no one else knows of it so maybe they can just forget about it and never bring it up again. It would be fine right?

                Magnus rose from the bench and stood in front of Alec for a moment before extending a hand to him with his other arm behind his back in a formal and gentlemanly manner. Alec stared up at Magnus, his eyebrows furrowed in slight confusion. The warlock smiled softly.

“Well…shall we get you home? No doubt your sister is worried about you, just leaving without a word or a reason why, in her eyes at least.” Alec hesitantly took his hand. Yet again, he was right. She was probably worried sick…

                Magnus held Alec’s hand tightly as he led him back to the Institute, his other hand playing with a chain on his pants. Alec bit his lip lightly.

“Magnus?”

“Hm?” He looked over at Alec with a hint of a smile across his lips.

“Thanks for helping me pull myself together…somewhat.” Alec snickered lightly and squeezed Magnus’s hand slightly, lacing their fingers subconciously.

“It was nothing, young Shadowhunter. It just the type of thing you do for the person you fancy.” Alec flushed red and looked up at Magnus.

“Wait…you…like me?”

                Magnus quirked an eyebrow. “You Lightwoods may be blunt but you don’t pick up on hints, even the very obvious ones, do you? Of course! I wouldn’t have asked you to call me otherwise.” He muttered, chuckling at the end.

“Then what I told you earlier…that must have hurt.” He paused and swallowed.

“Yes, I won’t lie and say it didn’t but what hurt the worst was seeing you crying…it was heartbreaking to see you like that to tell you the truth.”

“Oh…I’m sorry.” By that time they reached the Institute’s doors.

“Well...here we are…” Alec shuffled on his feet nervously causing Magnus to snicker.

“Yes, here we are and I’m afraid this is as far as I can go.” He pulled Alec’s hand to his lips and brushed them across the back of his hand before gently kissing the flesh there. Alec blushed deeply.

                The Institute’s doors flew open at that point and a gasp was heard from the entrance.

“Alec!” A female voice squealed before she threw herself against him, hugging him tightly.

“Isabelle!” Alec smiled widely and hugged his little sister back, stroking her long, black hair slightly. She pulled back and squeezed his upper arms.

“Oh, I was so worried! I didn’t what happened to you! Jace said you were mad at him for something and ran off without anything to protect yourself. I thought something bad had happened to you.” She glanced over and noticed the one and only, Magnus Bane. He was smiling with his thumbs jammed in his belt loops. Her eyes lit up and a hint of a smirk found the corner of her lips.

“Oh, Magnus! It’s a pleasure to see you. You were the one who found my brother I take it?” He nodded his head in response. “Of course, if anyone would be able to find him it would be you wouldn’t it?” She giggled and Alec blushed, wanting nothing more than to punch his sister in the arm.

“Yes. I happened upon him while taking a leisurely stroll in the park. He looked sad and I couldn’t help but want to see what was wrong. I mean it’s Alec after all and he always seems so calm and collected. It was rather strange of him.” Alec was glad he didn’t mention how sad he actually was, crying like an infant actually.

“Well, I thank you and I’m sure Alec here does too.” She elbowed her brother with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Oh, um, yeah. Thank you Magnus.” Alec blurted out, getting part of her messaged, distracted by her eyes. Magnus tipped his head in an implied ‘You’re welcome’ as he turned to leave. Alec smiled softly and turned to go inside before he was firmly grabbed by his sister and pushed out the entrance.

He gave her a confused look and was about to protest when she put a finger to his lips and shushed him. She faced the warlock who was leaving and blew a kiss towards him while looking at Alec and smirking. Alec’s eyes widened slightly at what she was implying and swallowed hard and nodded. __

“Wait, Magnus!” Alec sprinted up to Magnus and caught him by the shimmery material of his cloak. He turned around and Alec quickly grabbed a handful of Magnus’s shirt and pulled him down so their lips met roughly in the middle. The warlock took in a sharp breath before his eyelids slipped down. One of his hands shot for Alec’s soft black hair; his fingers adorned in neon green, glow in the dark nail polish glowing faintly in the hair he loves so well.

                The warlock’s other hand found its way to the small of his back, pulling him close so their hips locked together like a puzzle. Alec moaned slightly in the back of his throat from the feel of Magnus’s body against his own and slipped his hands up to his neck, locking his fingers firmly when he touched the glitter covered skin. Magnus smiled into the messy kiss and expertly parted Alec’s chapped lips with his own soft ones.

                Electricity ran through the nerves everywhere Magnus touched. Shivers ran down Alec’s spine at the soft movement between their lips as they pushed and pulled against each other, the gentleness yet passion as Magnus ran his tongue across Alec’s teeth and tongue, the tenderness as they bit and pulled at each other’s lower lip in turns.

                Magnus gripped Alec’s hair tighter and dipped him back slightly as he pressed their lips together firmly before kissing his neck once. Then twice and finally biting and sucking on the soft, tender flesh there. Alec gasped and inhaled deeply, clutching Magnus’s cloak tightly. Then it was all over before he knew it. Magnus pulled him back up to his feet and cupped his cheek affectionately.

“Now that,” Magnus paused to giggle. “, was quite a thank you kiss now wasn’t it?” Alec’s cheeks turned scarlet and nodded his head.

“Pretty damn good ‘You’re welcome’ one too…” He murmured running his fingers across the new bruise formed by Magnus’s teeth.

                Magnus dropped his hand and slipped them both into the pockets of his pants before he turned to leave. “Alexander?”

“Yes?”

“I expect you to call me soon. And I mean it this time. Call me.” He smiled as he glanced over his shoulder, walking down the church path. Alec smiled and watched him walk away, touching where his hand was previously.

                He watched him leave until he was a dot in the distance then turned for the door. Isabelle was leaning against the doorstop with her arms crossed and a slightly snarky grin on her pump lips, Alec noticed as he approached.

“Don’t mention this to anyone.” He commanded firmly over her uncontrollable giggling as he passed her. His hand had barely brushed the door knob to his room before he heard Isabelle call after him.

“Oh, Alec! Hang on a second!” He turned around, scoffing. “What is it, Izzy?”

“You have a little purple lip stick here and here.” She point to his lips and neck, tittering softly as he quickly went to wipe it off with his sweater and slammed his bedroom door behind him blushing deeply secretly not wanting the make-up to fade. He wished it would stay forever so he could always remember that moment; So he could always remember a time he had when he was young.


End file.
